


Fatality

by AutisticWriter



Series: 100 Prompt Challenge [18]
Category: Brian Pern (TV)
Genre: Angst, Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Pat Quid, Canonical Character Death, Crying, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Prompt Fill, Self-Harm, Shutdowns, Triple Drabble, meltdowns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 16:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10494894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Pat has a meltdown when he receives some horrific news.[Prompt 18 – Fatality]





	

Brian is dead. John said it was a segway accident. His best friend has died in a freak accident.

Brian is dead.

Pat got the news three hours ago, and since then he has had a meltdown (something he hasn’t experienced for a long time) and then a shutdown. He can’t stop crying. Everything hurts. His eyes and throat are sore from crying. His skin is hypersensitive and burns when he touches something.

But the biggest thing is the way his brain won’t stop whirring. There are so many thoughts in his head that it hurts. Most of them are about Brian.

Because Brian is dead.

He just can’t cope with this. It came out of nowhere. One minute his friend was alive and happy (and they’d been getting on well recently as well) and then John telephoned and sounded shaky as he said Brian was dead.

How can Brian be dead?

Just when he is starting to calm down, Pat switches on the TV. Telly has always been soothing. And soothing is what he needs right now.

But then the news comes on and he sees Brian’s picture and the newsreader is saying ‘The musician and humanitarian Brian Pern died earlier today in a segway accident’ and the panic comes back and Pat is rocking and digging his nails into his palms and banging his fists against his already bruised forehead and they’re showing footage of Thotch and Brian’s singing ‘Rock This Nation’ which they wrote together and he looks so happy but he can’t hear it because his heart palpitating and he can hear it in ears and he can’t believe he’s never going to see Brian again and... and he’s melting down, he’s breaking, he’s screaming and crying and punching because Brian, his oldest friend, is dead.


End file.
